Master Torchwick
by Onedisturbedchild
Summary: She did not hear the footstep in her room. She did not feel herself being picked up by a stranger. It was like a hammer hit her head when she heard his voice. Anything but that she told herself, anything. Her heart pounded as she turned and realized it was him, his face inches from hers. Rosewick. May or may not have started posting a sequel...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer****: I do not own RWBY **

With no new known jobs on the way, Roman Torchwick had become bored. Most of the dust in Vale was already stolen by him and he was simply out of work. Bored, he wanted something distract himself. No, someone to distract himself.

Roman enjoyed breaking people, it was one of his favorite hobbies. In fact he managed to completely break someone before and now he was itching to do it again. All he needed was someone to break, and there wasn't a very long list. Anyone related to work wouldn't be a good pick, these criminals were no fools. They would realize all too quickly what Roman was trying to do to them. He could always take another girl off the streets, but that would be no fun. What he needed was someone who would be hard to break, someone who had their own mind and would fight back as Roman tried to control them. That would be more fun than someone off the streets, someone willing to do anything for shelter or money.

A headache started to form, the question repeating in his head. _Who? Who? Who?_ Then it hit him in the face like a ton of bricks. The answer had been so simple. A huntress in training, a girl who fought him outside a dust shop, who always managed to somehow find him, a girl with an oversized gardening tool as a weapon. Yes, _her_. She would be perfect.

"Neo! Get in here!" He called. The broken shell of a girl entered the room and raised her eyebrows as if to say _what?_ "Neo I need you to get me the footage from the fight at the dust shop robbery from a few months ago, the one where the girl got involved. Find out everything you can on her. School, family, pets, anything you can find me will help. That will be all for now." Neo bowed slightly before leaving.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the door. Neo entered with a large pile of papers and folders in her hands. Her Master simply waved her out the room, leaving him to his business. Hours of watching the footage had gotten Roman basically nowhere. He had learned that the girl who he nicknamed Red was actually named Ruby Rose. At the time of the dust shop robbery she had been in the news about as much as him. She had become the youngest ever admitted into Beacon Academy. Several interviewers felt the need to interview her, all of them asking questions that in reality no one really cared about. Ruby was clearly uncomfortable with all the attention and the interviewers, as always, paid no attention to her discomfort. Most of the information given was useless to him. The only useful bits being her name and general location.

Next he moved to the large pile of papers and folders. Quickly he started skimming through them, trying to find all the information needed as quickly as possible. He found her file in no time. Attached was a picture of her smiling proudly into the camera. Roman had to admit that she was easy going on the eyes, kind of cute actually. Only an added bonus he reminded himself. Her file was full of very useful information.

_**Basic Information:**_

_Name: Ruby Rose_

_Age: 15_

_Grade: First Year_

_Weapon of Choice: Crescent Rose_

_Family: Yang Xiao Long (Sibling), mother unknown, father_

_**Team Information**_

_Team Assignment: RWBY_

_Team Notes: Ruby Rose is the leader of team RWBY, Team mates include: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long _

_**Dorm and Scheduling Information**_

_Dorm: 5C_

_Roommates: Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long_

Another information on her file was useless to Roman. To his surprise, Neo managed to get a copy of a staff issued email.

_Dear Staff,_

_I'm sure you're all aware that the final for the required Special Trainings course will be held on December 6__th__, or in other words this Friday. This test is very special test requiring students to fight till they can no longer fight. I'm sure you know how it works. Students should be excused from homework and are given the full day off after their required fighting times. It's not required of you to know each team's schedule but it is to your benefit to be familiar with the schedule. However it is required of you to know class order which is as follows:  
>Last Years: 5-7 A.M<em>

_Third Years: 8-10 A.M_

_Second Years: 11A.M- 1P.M._

_First Years: 2-5 P.M_

_Dude to a large amount of first years this year, please try to remember teams are split into two groups. Those with team names starting with the letters A-P are to go to the first half at 2. While teams Q-Y while be attending the second half at 3:30. As always please allow extra time as this final is quite large and takes large amounts of set up time and clean up time. _

_Signed, _

_Glynda Goodwitch_

Neo had also printed a copy of the school map, which showed exactly where dorm room 5C was located. Right wing, third floor, three windows down. Today was the 4th, he had two days maxim to pre-pare.

**AN:**

**Yeah Rosewick :D**

**I honestly have no idea where this story is going...**

**JUST IN CASE:**

***I may not finish this story, I want to I really do so I'm going to try**

***I am not the best on updating regularly, so I apologize in advance**

*** I'm not the best at writing so I'm sorry for that. I literally have no idea how to write out a proper conversation which sucks because there's going to be a lot of them **

**SOME GOOD NEWS:**

**Chapter two is all typed and ready to go**

**Also please leave a review, maybe i'll actually finish this story if people like it or just stop if it really is that bad xD**

****Any grammar or spelling mistakes? Let me know so I can at least try to fix them ****


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**(When I say dome, imagine a very small scale Hunger Games arena)**

Special Training was a class that all students at Beacon were required to take. Three times a week students would learn creative ways to survive in their field of work. The final for this class was one of the biggest events of all year. Students were stripped of their weapons and given the basic armor for protection of vital body parts and brought into a decently sized dome. Students would not only have to fight off other students but also fight of nature. Students were told to think of the test as if it was a war. If a student could not complete a task or lose a fight, they were to be thought of as dead for the rest of the test. The longer a student lasted, the higher the grade they would receive.

Ruby stud there, eagerly waiting for the alarm to sound. She looked down at her wrist, the small watch she wore was what would give her the instructions and tasks needed to survive. If the teachers felt she was hungry, the watch would display that she was hungry and needed to find food before the timer ran out. Teachers ran the show, some picking favorites others emulating the students they didn't like.

The alarm bell sounded and Ruby ran. Though bad at hand to hand combat, Ruby was small and able to dodge quickly, she could even take a hit if she needed to. Minutes felt like hours, Ruby somehow found herself in the top ten. It was when she was in the top five did another student beat her down and she felt she had done a good enough job, exiting the test.

She found the rest of her team watching from area above well, all but Blake who had managed to get into the top three. Little more than ten minutes later she stood victorious. Two other students laying in pain at her feet.

Back in their dorm room each member of team RWBY congratulated Blake. All of them took turns telling the story of their test, telling it in detail making sure they left almost nothing out of the mix.

"I got this mark from running into a tree…" Ruby said as she point to just above her eye. Each of the girls laughed at how silly Ruby could be. Running into a tree as if she was a third grader not paying attention to where she was going.

"Awww! Sis it's okay! We all know how much you hate trees and the environment." Yang joked and was greeted with Ruby's pillow thrown into her face.

"I think we should all sleep, it's been a long day," Blake commented " I mean I'm so tired if Roman Torchwick entered the window right now, I would have to let him escape." She smiled to herself, even laughed a little.

"Blake you know not to joke about that!" Weiss scream-whispered around the room. There was a silence until Yang spoke up.

"Clearly it's it been a long day so let's all just go to sleep, night guys." Yang said from her bed clearly wanting to avoid a fight.

"Night" All the girls said in unison and soon went off into their personal dreamlands, all but Ruby who tossed and turned. She couldn't put her finger on it … something felt off. She soon dismissed it as the long day she had just faced with her test and all.  
>~O~<p>

Sadly none of the girls realized the irony in Blake's comment. Ruby slowly drifted off into a deep sleep, she did not hear the footstep in her room. She did not feel herself being picked up by a stranger. She didn't even feel the air close around her as it became hard to breathe.  
>~O~<p>

Travelling with Neo always made it hard for him to breathe, but it was faster and quitter than anything else available. Inside the black hole of transportation she felt like nothing in his arms, he couldn't even believe he had actually done it. He had stolen Red, not even sure of what he wanted to do with her. All he knew was that he wanted her all to himself, his little prize. They entered the room he had prepared for her. Simply a bed and a nightstand to fill it, more than any of the other girls had gotten. He felt himself slowly start to breathe and Red becoming more of a weight in his arms. Neo exited the room as he put the girl on the bed. She was sound asleep and Roman hated that. He reached for his previously prepared handcuffs and ankle tracking device and proceed to put them on her. Roman sat in the chair next to the bed and brought his mouth close to her ear.

"You can wake up now Red." He whispered into her ear  
>~O~<p>

It was like a hammer hit her head when she heard his voice. Anything but that she told herself,_ anything_. Her heart pounded as she turned and realized it was him, his face inches from hers. Millions of questions formed in her head, _how'd I get here? What does he want with me? Does he have my teammates? Why is he so close to me?_ Ruby wanted to run, but when she tried to shift away she found her hand cuffed to the bed.

"I guess you want to know why you're here Red…" He was whispering as if it was his little secret, to Ruby each word felt like another nail hammered into her sulk "well it's because I want a new pet, you happen to be the right person for the job." He chuckled as he slowly pulled his head away from hers.

The words repeated in Ruby's head and ate her from the inside out.

**AN:**

**I realize this chapter is short, sorry about that.**

**GOOD NEWS:**

***I'm trying to write the next chapter before I post the other one, so chapter three is [almost] done**

**See a mistake in grammar or spelling? Let me know, I'll try to fix it**

**Reviews highly welcome as always :D **


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ruby**

To Ruby a second could have been a minute a minute could have been an hour. Time was only an illusion that she could make up. The room she was currently being held in had no windows or even a clock. Not that time mattered, she felt helpless. Roman had warned her that if she tried anything funny the little device on her ankle would fry it clean off. He even gave her a little taste of the pain. Turning it on at its lowest setting and letting her scream in pain for a good couple of minutes before turning it off.

She felt foolish, as if getting kidnapped was something she could control. _I should've kept my guard up, I shouldn't have let it fall_. In fact she turned it into a game. She'd think of something she could have done different and there would be an outcome based on what she'd done different. Ruby thought of rational things she could've done differently. _I never fell asleep, I fought back, I screamed for help and I didn't get kidnapped_. She thought of irrational things she could've done._ I didn't steal that cookie, I was honest with Yang when I told her she didn't look fat in that outfit, If she didn't drink so much milk, then I'd be safe in my dorm bed._ Each time she made a new thing she could've done she became more depressed. _I could've prevented this, I could've saved myself if only…_

Her thoughts were interrupted. Finally the door opened and in stepped Roman, stripped of his gloves, scarf and awful jacket. Without the pieces of clothing, he looked almost human. For a fraction of a second the thought came to her, the thought that caused her to physically flitch. _He looks human and I hate myself for thinking that_. She couldn't help it, the room felt as if it was closing in on her making her feel as if she might as well be insane. She watched her kidnapper walk around the bed, clearly choosing his words carefully.

"So, Red, it seems my employer isn't too happy that you're here, so it seems I'll have to relocate you. Until then, we have some work to do…" He trailed off and brave little Ruby choose it as a good time to speak.

"Listen Roman, I know you don't know what it feels like but, I have people who actually care for me out there. They're probably looking for me right now and when they find me with you, they won't be happy. Don't you remember the last time I saw you? My team beat the shit out of you and they won't be scared to do it again … so Roman, why don't you just let me go. Not for the benefit of me, but for the benefit of you and your dignity!" Ruby started to kick her feet around wildly. She felt the pain of being electrocuted but didn't bother to care. She didn't stop until she heard him chuckle that evil laugh of his.

"Looks like you need to be trained more than I thought." He sighed as if growing bored of the conversation. "You don't think I didn't think of your silly team? For starters they wouldn't be able to find you anyways, for all you know you could be all the way at the other side of the world. Also I think I can take on a couple of dead bodies…"

Ruby felt her body shut down. "But…But…Weiss… Blake … Yang … they can't be…" Her thoughts floated back to earlier that day. Her teammates all so proud of each other and their test scores, each girl telling their stories, laughing and smiling with them. It seemed impossible, they couldn't be dead. Her world came crashing down around her and she heard Roman say something and the burning sting that meant the ankle device was working, she barely felt it. It was only when she felt a slap on the face did she bother to listen. "What'd you say" She asked in a blurred and dizzy haze.

"I said that you needed to learn respect. From now on call me Master…" He tapped the remote to the ankle device as if that was the worst thing that could hurt her right now. It wasn't, if her teammates were really dead then the worst was done, she had nothing else to lose.

"Master Torchwick…" It came out as a whisper. As soon as she'd said it she wanted to take it back, the words tasted like poison. Again, she heard that laugh.

"Master would've cut it but I like my last name pasted to it… I'll be leaving now. Until tomorrow Red." He left the room.

~O~

Most of all Ruby wanted soap. Not just normal soap but industrial strength cleaners. Literal poison to clean out figurative poison. Every thought that coursed through her mind felt like a kick to the head. _My teammates are dead_,_ kick. Because of me, kick. I'm trapped with my worst enemy, kick. I messed up, kick._ Ruby couldn't help but blame herself, no matter how she looked at it. Anything to escape, she would do. She could even play Romans sick and twisted game if it meant her freedom.

~O~

Earlier that day Roman actually thought of letting Red go, but that wouldn't do. He wanted her, he didn't even know why. Any chance of her leaving him had disappeared when she chose to open her mouth. _Listen Roman, I know you don't know what it feels like but, I have people who actually care for me out there_**, **the bitch had no idea what she was talking about. It caused him to snap, forcing his hand to press the button and tortured her a little more. The first time he did it, he did not enjoy it. This time was different, she had insulted him. It was her fault.

Roman had also decided that keeping her at work would no longer be safe. Anyone could find her and put their dirty little hands on her. He didn't want that, not at all. The thought of anyone else even looking at her seemed to disgust him. He had come up with a better plan, a plan where she could be his and only his.

He entered his apartment door, finding Neo waiting for him. "I'm guessing you're done with your work?" He asked. The girl nodded her head in response. "You can leave now … and Neo use the door this time." Neo bowed to her Master and left the apartment, using the door as asked.

Roman walked to the very last door down the hallway and opened it, surprised at what he found. Neo had done very well on her job. Only a few more preparations were needed before Roman was ready. Before he was ready to bring Red to her new home.

**AN:**

**News:**

***This chapter got darker then I wanted it to so rating is being changed to M**

***Updates will be not be as frequent it the future**

***Chapter 4 is ready, I am not prepared to write chapter 5 however. I know what I want to happen but I'm not sure how I want to go about it. I guess we'll see :D**

**See any grammar or spelling mistakes? Let me know and I'll try to fix them**

**As always please review **

**THANK YOU SO MUCH TO ANYONE WHO BOTHERS TO READ OR COMMENT OR ANYTHING LIKE THAT! IT MEANS SO MUCH! lol okay bye now cx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Ruby estimated it must've been at least a week. One week of dealing with Roman, calling him Master and following every command he gave her. Well, every command he could think of for a girl half handcuffed to a bed. Possibly one of the longest weeks of Ruby's life and if she didn't escape soon she was sure each week would just get longer. The outside world had felt dead to her. The only face she had seen was that of Roman's, his stupid face and evil grin.

It was when she saw another face did she freak out. A girl she faintly recognized as being called Neo entered the room, a look of sadness as she un-handcuffed Ruby from the bed. When Ruby was free, she didn't bother fighting back. Yang had told her the story of how she fought with Neo and was unable to even hit her, it would be useless with or without a weapon. Neo guided her hands behind her back, securing them there with what must have been a rope. Then she lost all sight as she was blind folded. She felt Neo push and shove her from behind with no idea of where she was going.

Eventually the material on the floor changed from cement to metal and she could hear a large metal door close followed by the sound of an engine starting. The jolt of a moving vehicle. Transported, she was being transported.

Cold hands touched her face and slowly removed the blindfold. Ruby was greeted with Neo, gently backing away from her. The vehicle she was currently in must've been a moving truck, it was like a metal dome of doom. She was tapped on the shoulder and a note was held out:

_Are you the new "pet" he's been talking about?_

"Yes...' came the hoarse whisper of Ruby.

_If you have a chance __RUN__. You're different, he hasn't torched you like the rest of us. So if you get lucky, run. We're almost there, so quiet. We never had this conversation._

"I don't know what you mean… what about the tracking device!" Ruby was now re-blindfolded and of course there was no answer from no talk Neo. Maybe the girl wasn't so broken after all.

~O~

Neo threw Ruby into the room, she fell and hit the floor. The voice of Ruby's everyday spoke up.

"Careful Neo, this one's different. She's … special." Ruby heard the door close and once again felt the blindfold being taken off. Only this time she was greeted with the face of Torchwick. "Get up Red, I have something to show you. Follow me." Once she managed to get herself up, she followed him all the way down the hall. "This door," He said gesturing to the left "leads to my room. You are not to enter that room unless told to do so by me. This room," tapping the door directly to his right "is your room. Other than my room, the whole apartment is free range, unless I say so for whatever reason. You understand?"

"Yes, Master." He started to walk away from her. "Master? Would you please untie my hands?" He paused and tilted his head from side to side, as if actually thinking about it. She heard him chuckle and his footsteps fading into the distance, so that would be a no. She couldn't help it, she fell onto the floor once again feeling as if she lost all control of her body.

~O~

Roman took it upon himself to make dinner. Making one of his favorite dishes, which also happened to be the only thing he knew how to make. Spaghetti and meatballs. He also felt the need to be nice to Red and gave her an equally large proton of the food. He hadn't even seen the girl since he brought her here. So he went to the hallway where he last saw her. She was laying on the floor, staring at what seemed to be nothing.

"Come on Red, it's time for dinner." Ruby seemed to slowly come alive in front of him, slowly becoming aware of everything happening.

"Yes, Master Torchwick." The girl said picking herself off the floor. Ever so slowly did she drag herself into the dining room. Roman even pulled out a chair for her, as if it could make up for everything else he'd done. He watched Ruby flitch as he reached over her, grabbing the knife on the table. He enjoyed watching her flitch more then he should have and leaned very closely to her ear.

"Don't worry Red, I'm not going to kill you. I'm going to untie your hands just as you asked me to earlier. A good Rose gets what she asks for and you've been good lately." He chuckled as he pulled back and began to cut the rope binding her hands. Once she was free he moved to his side of the table and began to eat as he watched the girl reluctantly sit down and begin to eat. A small part of him did feel bad, but that was a very small part of him.

~O~

Ruby had been in her new prison for less than a day and she already hated it more than her old one. In her old one, Roman would only visit her for a few hours a day then leave for the night only to be seen the very next day. Now she would be stuck with him almost twenty four hours a day, there would be no break from him. Something Ruby did like about this prison was that there was much more color and she could walk around freely. For the first time in what seemed like forever she had control of both hands, which was nice. Only a very small detail in this whole thing however.

After dinner Roman lead her back to her room and gave her the grant tour, not that there was much to see. The walls were painted a nice shade of red. A decent sized window was covered with a black curtain, red lace tracing the bottom of it. Sadly it was stapled to the window, no one can see in, she couldn't see out. Her bed was at least a double size, its covers having a simple black and red rose pattern outlined on it. A closet was fully stocked for her. (Which was very nice since she had been in the same PJs for almost a week) and there was a bathroom she could use when needed. Roman said his goodnights to her and left the room.

The first thing Ruby did when she was alone was grab fresh clothes and shower. She didn't even feel clean when she exited the shower. She got dressed and laid down. The bed was surprisingly comfortable, more comfortable than the one at Beacon. She curled up into a ball and covered herself with the bed sheets. A small part of her thought that this was a nightmare, she could still wake up and find herself in her dorm room, her teammates alive and over joyed to see her. No matter how much she tried she couldn't wake up. Her last form of hope slowly died. She had told herself she would play the game Roman wanted to play, but she was no longer sure she was able to do it. She hadn't been sure in the first play if would've been able to play it.

When she first told herself she could do it, she was able to think clearly. Now her thoughts felt as if they weren't her own. Thoughts twisted and turned between those that were her own and those of her kidnapper. Through all her confused thoughts she managed to fall asleep into the best sleep she'd had all week.

~O~

Yang had been in the training room all night. "RESET THE TEST!" She screamed at the computer. The test reset it's self right before her eyes. Each punch she threw at the dummy target felt... good. One week of Ruby missing and she hadn't been let out of the school, the direct orders of Ozpin. From what Weiss and Blake had told her, there were large search parties looking for Ruby and her picture was posted on almost every street corner. However, it seemed as if Ruby had simply fallen off the edge of the earth. It wasn't enough for Yang, she wanted to be out there. Wanted to be the one to kill the bastard that stole her sister. _Test Over, _a robotic voice came over the loud speaker. "RESET!" She called again waiting for it to reset it's self this time it didn't reset. "RESET! RESET GODDAMN IT!"

"Yang, I'm worried about you. Please take a break."

The voice made Yang jump. Turning around Yang realized it was Blake. She hated being mean to her teammates but her head was working at a million miles an hour. "Give me ... give me one good reason to stop! MY SISTER IS MISSING AND I'M TRAPPED IN THIS SCHOOL!" It only managed to make Yang even more furious when Blake grinned. "Why are you grinning like that Blake?"

"Because I have this..." Blake held out a small note "and I think we should check it out. Worst things worst? Its a trap. I don't think it's a trap but it might give us a clue as to where your sister is..." Yang snatched the note from her. It contained two addresses.

"Blake where did you get this?"Yang asked

"It was on Ruby's bed this morning."

"Get ready, lets investigate."

**AN**

**NEWS:**

***I finished chapter 5 a lot sooner then I thought I would so here is chapter 4**

***After the first part of chapter 6, I'm officially unsure of where I want this story to go, so we'll see where it does**

***In this chapter and the next I am sorry about how much I butcher describing the apartment and her room, feel free to imagine it as you wish (like I'd be able to stop you anyways :P)  
><strong>

**As always please review and let me know if there are any spelling or grammar mistakes, I'll try to fix them.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**(Warning: This chapter contains slight amounts of rape! Also chapter 4 has been updated with a small part of what's been happening with team RWBY ... WBY?)**

The girls found the first address in no time. It lead to a very large apartment building, which was very heavily guarded by goons Yang recognized as Juniors. She made a mental note to check it out later, when she had the chance. The second address lead to a very out of place alley where they met none other then Neo. Yang felt her anger rise, but for whatever reason she did not attack. The girl drew a circle with her foot and two lines making it look vaguely like a clock. Nice to the badly drawn picture the girl wrote out the number ten. Then she drew a small picture of a moon next to it.

"Do you mean ten o'clock at night?" Yang asked. Yang watched the girl nod her head in approve before using her foot to clear the dirt drawling and disappear into thin air. "We're coming back after class. Got it?" Her teammates nodded in agreement, they wanted Ruby back just as much as Yang did.

~O~

The next day Ruby woke to the small room confirming her fear, it really wasn't a dream. At this point she wasn't even shocked. Slowly she got out of bed and dressed for the day. A black sweater with a black skirt and tights, the clothing was comfortable and clean. No need for her to complain. She exited the room and found Romans bedroom door slightly ajar, curiosity poked at her. Ruby walked towards the door. She leaned in, wanting a better look. Before she could get a good look of the room the reasonable side of her kicked in and she backed away. Ruby quickly walked into the living room and sat on the couch. _Disobeying orders causes' pain, pain isn't good._ The words repeated in her head.

Once Ruby collected herself she took in the apartment. The living room was quite large and furnished with what must have been the most expensive couch she'd ever sat on in her life. The floor was a dark hardwood color, nicely met with a plush white rug. Directly in front of her a large screen television with many media players attached to it. A coffee table rested on the rug, made of dark wood with the middle hollowed out, replaced with glass. The kitchen was directly to her left, elevated slightly off the floor by a platform. She got up and walked to it, the kitchen looked extremely nice. Dark wood cabinets where complements by stainless steel appliances and marble counter tops. The dining room was directly connected to the kitchen, the only indication it was a different room was a fancy column. The room looked sad compared to the rest of the apartment. A dark wooden table sat in the middle of the room, that being about it.

She was confused as to what to do next. Was Roman even home? Should she eat? Clean? She still wasn't sure what he had wanted from her. He had said he wanted a pet, but a pet to do what? Not wanting to dwell on it to long Ruby decided that, whatever his plans for her Ruby was sure she wasn't going to like. She found a note entitled to her on the fridge.

_Red,_

_This will become the daily routine. You will wake up, make yourself breakfast and get cleaning. When I get home I want dinner on the table, I don't care what you make as long as it's _edible_. Got it?_

Attached to the note was a list of chores she had to get done and where to find the cleaning supplies. It made her feel like a child again, cooking and cleaning. He father had always been too from gone from the world to take care of the house. Yang was always out with her friends, too busy to take care of her sister. Ruby put down the note, her legs working against her command. The walked to the door. Her hands also seemed to go against her command, trying to open the door. It was, of course, locked. Her legs took control again, carrying her down the hall and into her room. She tried to move the curtain from the widow, to her disappointment it was much too thick a material to rip. Sighing, she realized that the apartment was most likely on higher ground, making it unsafe to escape through. She quit and went to work on her chores.

~O~

As the day went on, Roman found himself more and more excited to see Red again. He wasn't going to be getting off work till later however. Cinder had given him a total of three new jobs. Including two dust robberies and one clientele mission. The first two had taken him longer then he thought. He now found himself walking down a dark alley, where he was supposed to meet the man in question. After what felt like hours of walking, he had arrived to the spot. The man was unconscious. Every bone in his body told him to run. He didn't have the chance.

Before he could move a muscle a bright yellow light jumped on top of him. A human, he soon realized.

"Where is my sister?" A female voiced demand from above him. The girl had to have been Red's sister. He chuckled, which was not the best thing for him to do in this situation. The girl raised a fist, giving him a good punch in the face. "I'm not playing around! Where. Is. My. Sister?"

"Oh. You see Sunshine, last I saw her she was on the black market. They were selling her as a, what was it called again? A sex slave? Yes, I think that was it. Almost bought her myself. I know the man who did, I might borrow her sometime if he lets me." He grinned. His grin rewarded him with a punch to his face. "Watch the face Sweetheart, I can't damage it too much. When I get a crack at your sister she won't like me looking all beat up, would she?"

The female above him exploded with rage. "You keep your hands off my sister," she warned "I should kill you for this! That would be too good for you wouldn't it?" She screamed, bashing his head into the concrete. "Girls take care of this for me." She got off of him and he found two girls in her place. They proceeded to beat him unconscious.

~O~

Somehow Roman managed to find himself home before midnight. He stumbled into his apartment, head hurting with every step. Part of it had to do with him getting beaten unconscious the other dealing with how drunk he was at the moment. For whatever reason when he had woken up in the street he had thought it best to go get a drink from Juniors bar. He regretted that decision now. He flopped down onto the couch, finding Red asleep just below him. Had he not been so drunk it would've been way more unpleasant for her. Then again, maybe it would've been.

~O~

Ruby had been waiting up for Roman, at some point she had fallen asleep on the couch. It wasn't until she felt the body weight of a man on her did she realize that, falling asleep on the couch wasn't the best idea. He chucked, causing her to smell the awful smell of alcohol. He was in fact, very drunk.

"If you wanted me on top of you Red, all you had to do was ask." He chuckled again before pulling down her sweater to expose her shoulder. Every so geniality he started work his mouth on her. Ruby had to bite her lip to keep from moaning, no one had ever done anything like this to her. Eventually a moan escaped her, she prayed that he hadn't heard her. Of course he did. "Enjoying it Red? Come with me." He whispered into her ear, taking hold of her hand and leading her towards his bed room. The alarm bells went off in Ruby's head.

"Please no! Master please don't!" Desperately she tried to pull her hand away from him, he didn't budge. Roman pulled her closer and closer to the bedroom door, completely opening it and throwing her on the bed. He climbed over her, pinning her hands above her. He leaned down, his face inches from hers. He leaned in more and kissed her, she didn't kiss back. He didn't seem to notice or care. He allowed one hand to sneak its way up her shirt, under her bra. It wasn't till he heard the crying did he stop. He removed his hands from her, pulled back as if he was shocked at what'd he'd just done. Maybe even a little ashamed of himself.

"Go red." He said, his voice strict on the verge of yelling but not quite yelling. With a slight whimper he she left the room and ran straight into her bed. Once again she rolled up into a ball and covered herself in blankets, trying to make herself smaller. She wasn't sure which part she hated most. The part where it happened or the part where she wanted it to happen, just not like that.

**AN**

**NEWS:**

***Seriously please check out the update to chapter 4, I really don't want anyone to be confused**

***Ruby's new outfit is basically what she wears for the rest of this fic, unless otherwise stated. **

***I don't know why, but I can't stop writing and it's probably causing the story to become shit (not that I'm a good writer in the first place) but I'm really sorry for that. (The story is actually moving faster then I wanted it too, so you know... :P)**

***Chapter 6 is ready, only need to edit some spelling mistakes :D**

***As far as reviews, I want to respond but if I don't I'm sorry I'm just really shy. **

*** I feel reallly bad about the rape- kind of part. I swear to you it's not the way this chapter was suppose to go.**

**You know the drill by now! Grammar and/or spelling mistakes please let me know. Also please review xD**

**(lol I'll shut now, okay bye.)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Roman woke up feeling like shit. He wasn't sure why. It might have been because of the fact that he was beaten by Red's friends or his clear hangover. He barley even knew what happened last night. He vaguely remembered dragging Red to his room, climbing on top of her, kissing her. Then, let her leave. The sound of her crying causing his heart to slightly break_. Alcohol, that's what caused you to do that…You are a piece of shit, you are a monster._ It wasn't a good excuse there was never a good excuse for what he did.

He wasn't even sure if he could look at her face._ I did that to her, I almost hurt her. How do I live with myself?_ Roman didn't hesitate, he left the apartment. He didn't want to see Red for a long time.

~O~

Ruby woke to the sound of a door slamming shut meaning only one thing, Torchwick was gone. She got out of her bed, still wearing the same clothes as the night before. She felt hollow, she felt herself losing grip of her reality. On one hand she cared about Torchwick in a way she never thought possible. She hadn't minded him kissing her, enjoyed it actually. On the other, she knew it was wrong. Ruby knew the whole episode of last night was caused by how drunk he'd been. Why he was drunk was way beyond her. Maybe it had to do with the fact he looked like a truck had hit him.

Ruby walked to the kitchen, there was no list of chores for her to do. She found that weird but chose to ignore it. The door to the apartment opened but it wasn't Roman who walked in, it was Neo. She was carrying a white board, clearly dying to talk to Ruby.

_Something happened last night? Do I even want to know? _

"No, you don't want to know …" A single tear escaped her eyes. Where did that come from?

_Don't cry Ruby… he's… acting different with you._

"How does he usually act?' Ruby asked. Neo gestured to the couch, clearly this was going to be a long story.

_It always starts off with him becoming bored. He wants a new challenge so he usually pulls a random girl off the streets. You are not the first, I am not the last. With most girls he usually hypnotizes them after a good round of torcher. Most girls he fails to fully "break", so he just lets them go. The other ones like me and twins, the successful ones, get to become his henchmen and do almost all his dirty work. I should've told him there were no files on you, but at the time I didn't know what he wanted. With you, he brought you to his home, gave you a bed and food. Something's different about you, I don't know what, but something. I'm running out of room, give me the board back when you're done reading._

Ruby handed her back the board. Neo was right, something was different about her. She wasn't just any random girl off the street, she was a girl he knew. Neo threw the board into Ruby's lap.

_My voice was stolen because of him, because I refused to call him 'Master'. With the loss of my voice, I gave in. He thinks I don't have a mind of my own, but I very much do. He doesn't know it but I'm the one who caused him to look so beaten up before, I'll spear you the details how. The point is, Ruby if he gives you a chance to run, take it. I know what happened last night, it's only going to get worse if you stay._

"So what do you want me to do? The doors locked, I can't travel like you, and I still have this stupid tracking device attached to my ankle … I'm not even sure if I want to leave… I mean life seems pretty good here."

_Ruby Rose please do not tell me you actually said that. Life may seem good now, but what about when he gets mad? When he hits and beats you till you can't even lift your head? He may act like he cares, but he sure won't when you piss him off. He's controlling, keep that in mind._

"I know, it's not like I've been given much of a choice Neo. Can we talk about something else now?"

_Sure, since I'm stuck in here with you for god knows how long do you happen to know sign language? _

"A very small amount, why do you ask?"

_Because my arm is getting tired of having to write everything out._

~O~

Roman was gone for almost two weeks. Ruby for some reason, found herself missing him. In the time he was gone, she'd become very close to Neo. Her sign language was improving, though she wasn't even the one using it. She soon found it easy to understand when Neo wanted food or the TV remote. To the shock of both of them, they got along very well. That Wednesday they had both settled on watching some stupid movie in the living room. Of course little Ruby fell asleep almost instantly. Hours of silence passed, when she heard it. A door closing- Almost slamming shut. She felt the pressure relive from where Neo had been seating only to be replaced by someone else, someone much heavier than Neo.

Her eyes fluttered open, Roman was next to her, she once again could smell the alcohol. He was stripped of his work clothes, making him once again appear somewhat human. Figuring he wanted his alone time she slowly got up from the couch.

"Red… please don't go. I'm drunk but not that drunk, I won't hurt you. I promise. I don't want you to scared of me…"

"Roman, I'm not scared of you. It's been two long weeks since you left, I have to admit I was kind of worried when you didn't come back…" The words flowed to her mouth, she felt as if she was unable to control what she was saying. Roman, however, clearly wanted to tell his own story.

"Shhh… Red can you just let me tell you what I need to tell you?" He grabbed her ankle and brought it towards his lap, playing with the buttons on the tracking device. "Sometimes, I just want to let you go. Every time I try to let you go, this … this selfish reason keeps coming into my head and stopping me from doing it." The tracking device on her ankle fell to the floor, freeing her ankle. "This might just be because I'm drunk … but if you want to go now … then I'll let you go… the choice is up to you though Red."

"You said you had your own selfish reasons for not letting me leave … what are they?"

He laughed, not a chuckled evil laugh he usually pulled, but one that seemed as if he was laughing at himself. "Isn't it obvious Red? I'm falling so hard for you, I've hit the ground long ago."

Utter shock fell on Ruby. Every word felt like a slap in the face to Ruby. What was he talking about? How could he? Could she have fallen too? No, it was impossible. There was also the option of leaving. He wanted to let her go, she wanted to go. He couldn't let her go, she couldn't imagine herself leaving. She had nothing to come home to. Yang was dead, the familiar halls and classrooms of Beacon would only bring sadness, and her father probably wouldn't even look at her. The idea of staying here, forever, seemed nice to her. She'd never have to see the outside world again. Everything she'd ever need would be here.

Ruby was about to open her mouth, tell him that she wanted to stay when Neo's words kicked in. _So if you get lucky, run_. Was she really lucky enough to be able to run? _It's only going to get worse if you stay._ Could that really happen to her? _He may act like he cares, but he sure won't when you piss him off. He's controlling, keep that in mind. _Would he really act that way towards her?

"I… I don't know what I want Roman. If you set me free, I wouldn't have anywhere to go." Roman lifted his head, speaking clearly now.

"Ruby… I didn't want this. I don't even know what I wanted in the first place. I wanted to break you, I guess I thought I could turn you into another loyal girl like Neo, but when I tried I just couldn't do it. I don't want you to leave, but ... I understand if you want to go. This is your chance take it or leave it…"

" Roman, what do you want me to do because I can't decide for myself." At a very small level she couldn't believe she was letting this man decide her fate, on the other she was not ashamed.

"Please stay…" He moved closer to her, put his arms around her. He leaned his head into the small girls shoulder. "You understand I'm sorry about what happened, right?"

"Yeah…" Her voice was a whisper

"Ruby it's been a long time since I've had someone I care about as much as you..." He felt the girl's body jump in shock.

"Roman … please you're drunk."

"I'm being serious here Red. I'll take you out Friday night, two nights from now."

Ruby had no idea why she agreed.

~O~

Junior's club was busy as usual. This time she went alone, whoever it was that toke her sister Yang wanted to deal with personally. She entered, finding Junior at his spot behind the bar.

"Hi Junior! Miss me? Well don't answer that, you have a lot of questions that I want answered and I have a sort temper today. So you want to get to it? Don't answer that ether…"

One hour of interrogation had gotten her almost nowhere. If Junior knew anything, he clearly wasn't planning on budging. She couldn't help it, she leaned in very close and grabbed his nuts once again.

"Junior, if I somehow find out that you've known something all along or have lied and misguided me in any way I would hesitate to kill you. Understand?" He nodded his head yes. Yang let go his nuts and left him. According to him, he had no idea why his men were outside of that apartment, his men took on separate jobs of their own. He didn't even know who lived in the apartment.

~O~

It was midnight and a knock sounded at the door, he and red had both somehow fallen asleep on the couch. He poked the girl awake. "Someone's here, go to your room and hide. I'll come get you when it's safe." Ruby slightly chuckled. "What's so funny?"

"Roman Torchwick, are you ashamed of me?" She whispered.

"Never, I don't want anyone to take you away from me is all." He kissed her forehead. "Now go…" She got up and silently when to her room. He heard his door close, taking it as safe he went to his front door. He was surprised to see none other than Junior. "How… what's going on?" He demanded.

"The girl, the one who's hair looks like fire when she's mad? She came to my club today, asking me about this apartment building and why my men were guarding the outside. Naturally I don't know why my men were guarding here, but I do know two things. One. You live here. Two. The girl somehow got your address. What the fuck did you get yourself into Roman?" His friend looked very concerned.

"It's fine. I've got control of the whole situation." Juniors anger was clearly painted on his face.

"Roman you don't understand. Read my lips, what the fuck did you do? I've got a death treath from a teenage girl on my head!"

"You'll find out my little secret on… oh lets … Friday. When you find out, just remember that if you tell anyone, you'll have two death treaths on your head? How would you like that?"

"Fine. I'll see you Friday." Junior started towards the door

"Oh and Junior, do make sure your club is free of bratty teenage girls by Friday. I wouldn't want to have kill one…"

"How about I give you a key and you come after hours? I'll be there waiting. Let's say five A.M sharp?"

"I can't say sharp, my little secret might now want to get out of bed that early." Junior handed him the key, he was already half way down the hallway.

"Whatever you need to do, do. I've seen you do it before." With that Junior was gone.

~O~

Red's sister was looking for her, not that it was much of a shock. He went to go get Ruby from her room. When he found her, she was already passed out.. "Goodnight Red" gently closing the door, being careful not to wake her up. Crawling into bed he thought of the events of the day, Junior was right. What the fuck had he done?

**AN**

*** For those of you wondering "Why didn't Neo just tell Ruby that her teammates are alive?" well my answer is quite simple, part of it is for the story since Ruby's choices are based off the fact that everyone she cares about is dead and she has no one to fall back on. The other part is that I like to think that Neo wants to find out what Ruby's choices are with only the knowledge she's been given. **

***This chapter took longer to write because I didn't like the first draft, so I scraped that and this is the result**

***Chapter 7 is done but it's more of a filler chapter so there are only about 800 words, I'll try write some more but I kind of like where it left off, I mean of course I do it's my own writing xD**

***There are currently three endings rattling around in my head right now, 2/3 being very sad so just a heads up**

**Ya'll know the drill (hopefully) by now!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Over the next few days Ruby felt awkward around Roman. They mostly spent their time apart, Ruby in her room and Roman doing whatever it was that Roman usually does. They were both watching a movie in the living room when an alarm went off. The alarm was set so they could both make their date. It was Friday and Roman did in fact keep his promise.

"Get ready Red, we've got a date to go on." He chuckled and kissed her on the forehead. She jumped up and ran to her bedroom, picking out only the best clothes in her closet. She decided on a simple red dress that ran down just below her knees along with slight heels, ones that she was actually able to walk in. She walked into the living room, she tried to hide but couldn't help it. Her face fell into a look of disappointment. "What's wrong Red?"

"You're … you're not dress up at all… I don't know I was kind of hopping for something more … You know?" She started at the floor, too scared to look up. She felt his fingers slip under her chin and him pull her head up making her eyes meet his gaze.

"Well, sorry to disappoint you Red. But I honestly think you look amazing and can make up for the both of us, now we have to go." He took her hand and ran out the door with her.

~O~

Roman couldn't remember a time when Junior's club had been emptier then it was now. Currently there were only five people in the club. Junior, the twins, Red and Roman.

"So … where is the thing you're supposed to show me?" Junior asked, he couldn't help but stare at the girl clinging to his side.

"You're looking at her, Junior. Say hi Red."

"H… hi," Ruby spoke at his side.

"Hello, uh … Roman can I talk to you … in private." Roman nodded his head and slowly pulled away from Ruby. They both walked away, Roman felt sort of bad for leaving Ruby. She just kind of stood there awkwardly in the middle of the dance floor. He guessed that bringing her here to the place where most evil guys used as a hang out wasn't the very best idea. "I'm just going to plain and simple here Roman, what the fuck is going on?"

"I know it sounds crazy, but I really like her an-"He was cut off my Junior who seemed to explode.

"LET ME GET THIS STRAIGHT! You like this chick, so you steal her. Weeks later I get this crazy girl coming into my club demanding I tell her where her sister is. I've got a death threat on my head just because you couldn't keep it in your pants? You do realize how fucked up that is right?"

"Of course I do, I didn't mean to get a death threat put on your head! I didn't even mean to like her like I do now. You cannot tell her that her sister was here, she think her whole team is dead … I don't want her to find out they're alive."

"Roman, what happens when she finds out they're alive? She'll hate you for lying to her like that. She'll never forgive you for it, no matter how much she says she loves you, you say you love her. She won't be happy…" Junior honestly looked sad, he hadn't seen his friend this happy in a long time.

"If everything goes as planned, then she'll never find out. She'll never leave me. She actually seems to like being with me… maybe one day maybe I'll tell her, but as of right now no."

"Whatever Roman, just don't break the girls heart too badly…"

"I'm done with you Junior, you're my best friend. Don't tell Sunshine I have her sister. I really don't want to have to kill my best friend." With that Roman turned and walked to Ruby. He grabbed her hand. "Come on we've got to go." They left Juniors club.

~O~

Roman kept most of secrets just that, a secret. Something in him told him that he could trust Red with this little secret of his.

"Where are we going?" Asked Red for what seemed like the millionth time.

"You'll see. We're almost there. Now please Red, be quiet otherwise it will ruin the surprise." He led her to a beautiful bridge, seemingly in the middle of nowhere.

"Wow … Roman where are we?" She whispered, almost as if she was in a trance. From behind he leaned down and wrapped his arms, almost protectively, around her.

"This is my favorite place in the whole world… I used to come her all the time when I was a kid. You're the only one who knows that about me. It was once of when they tried to expanded Vale, but failed. As a result it's abandoned." He whispered it as if it was the only secret he ever kept. "Ruby, follow me…" He moved to the edge of the bridge "I don't think those are the best shoes for this, but it'll have to do." He helped her down and under the bridge.

Under the bridge was a whole different story the above. On top the bridge was beautiful, its aged features standing out on a city of light. Under it was cold, messy but somehow peaceful. He sat down on a patch of cement, Ruby doing the same next to him.

"Red, can you figure out why I love this place so much?" His voice was distanced, lost in thought.

"Because it reminds you of yourself?" The words were soft-spoken but hit him like a pile of bricks.

"What do you mean?" It was a stupid question of course, he knew exactly what she meant, she had been right.

"I mean, the outside is set to fit in with society. It's feared because it reminds people of the past, of the evil it's brought on Vale. The people of this city won't destroy the bridge because it reminds them of the past and how they can improve. You're set to fit into society, you're feared because you bring in evil. The inside is the side that nobody gets to see. It doesn't get a chance to tell society anything, they don't care. Nobody will bother to get to know you, it doesn't matter to them. They'll never get to know the peaceful side of you I've come to know…" Ruby turned to watch Roman. He sighed.

"Red… You are exactly right."

~O~

Yang typed the apartment address into the computer. She had managed to sneak into the apartment building earlier that day. To her shock, all of the apartments she had checked seemed to be … empty. Each and every ones door unlocked, only a few actually having locked doors. She had checked at least three floors, all of them having only one or two apartments of which were locked. After waiting for Beacons super slow internet to kick in she found a link to the apartment she had checked out. She felt her face pinch in shock as she read what was on the page.

_Once part of the Expanding Vale Project, the Vale Apartments Company closed their doors on their last ever apartment building almost twenty years ago today. The building now sits almost completely abandoned other the some criminal activity ever couple years._

This had to be the place, the place where the bastard that stole her sister must be keeping her. She was determined to get her sister back.

~O~

Ruby was the first to enter the apartment, she was closely followed by Roman. He chuckled as he pulled her closer to him, he wasted no time, and he leaned down and kissed her. After a moment Ruby kissed him back. Then she pulled away, still unsure of what to make of this strange relationship. "Red, you're so cute when you're shy… Would you like to join me in bed tonight? Nothing sexual, no promises though." He lightly kissed her forehead, never wanting to be any farther after from the girl then he was now.

"I would love nothing more." She tilted her head up, just enough for their lips to meet. This time she kissed him first.

**AN**

***I honestly never thought I would ever go into so much detail about a freaking bridge before ... but you know things happen**

***I plan on this story to only have about 10 or 11 chapters so, it's almost over... just a fair warning**

***Chapter 8 isn't even finished, but it should be sometime soon **

**(*I may or may not have thought of another more light hearted story, however that's still up in the air cx)**

**Do you see any mistakes in my horrible writing? Please let me know so I can fix it and learn **

**I HOPE ANYONE WHO'S BOTHERED TO READ THIS STORY TO THIS POINT**(or those who bothered to just look at this story at all, though you're probably never going to see this) ** HAS A GOOD DAY/WEEK/YEAR/LIFE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Ruby had been dating Roman for about a month now, every moment with him was still an amazing moment. They spent almost every moment they could with which other. When he'd leave for work, she'd clean and make dinner. When he came home, they would eat then return to the couch and do whatever it was they felt like doing on that particular night. Tonight they had both agreed on a movie/. What they hadn't agreed on was Roman drinking during the movie, with every sip he took Ruby would give him a dirty look.

"Listen Red, if you want some all you have to do is ask …" He said holding out the bottle for to her.

"No Roman, of course I don't want any. That would be illegal." She said it in a mocking tone, almost as if it was a question.

"Earth to Red, your boyfriend is a twenty-one year old while you're what was it again? Fifteen?" With that she held out her hand, snacking the bottle away and downing a sip. She instantly regretted it as the liquid burned down her throat, causing her to gag and choke. "Take it easy, Red. That's strong stuff you got there." She took another swig, loving the effects that followed.

~O~

Both girls walked in on Yang, who was crying into her pillow. Nether of the girls had seen Yang cry before, it was something very scary to the both of them.

"Please calm down Yang, it's going to be alright…" Weiss calmly placed a hand on the other girls shoulder. The team was barely functioning, it was if both Ruby and Yang had gone missing.

"How can I calm down? It's not like it's only been one week! It's been a month. She could be dead by now!" Yang screamed at them, both girls slowly backing away.

"Yang, we want her back as much as you do. We'll find her someday…" Blake felt as if she was a broken record, having repeated the same thing to her friend for almost a month. She knew that at some point it would no longer be enough to hold her friend back from doing major damage to something innocent, or maybe not innocent. It would just depend on what happened to be around when it no longer worked.

"You guys don't understand. What if she's not kidnapped? What if she left on her own? What if it was my fault? I should've been a better sister!"

"Yang that's insane, you're an amazing sister. There was nothing you could've done to her that would've caused her to run away." Weiss reassured her, knowing all too well what it was like to be anything less than an amazing sister. "Let's all just get some sleep and continue the search tomorrow morning?" To some miracle Yang agreed to sleep, her snores quickly filling the room.

~O~

The alcohol coursed its way through her body, making her thoughts feel numb and fuzzy. She looked over at the man next to her, desire felling her up. She crawled over him, she could smell the alcohol on his breath, or maybe it was that of her very own. Whichever it was she didn't care to know or find out. She kissed him, leaning closer and closer trying to fill the very thin space between their bodies. His hands traveled up her body, she didn't bother to stop him this time. Even in his drunken state, he managed to pick her up and carry her to the bedroom without falling. He was the first to break away, the first to ask.

"Red, you sure you're okay with this?" A hand fisted into his shirt and pulled him close.

"Yes Roman. I want this … I know that if I say stop, you'll stop." She felt herself smile against his lips before going back to kissing him. She knew that what she was saying wasn't true. Roman was his own free spirit and did what he wanted, but she didn't seem to care at the moment.

"We're both drunk Red, you sure you don't want to stop. I might not be able to control myself and you know it. Once we start there's no going back…" She didn't care as she continued to kiss him and allowed her hands to travel under his shirt.

Somewhere in the drunken haze a voice told her this was wrong. This man had destroyed everything that she loved, she shouldn't be letting him take control of her like this. Alcohol wasn't a good excuse for what she was doing with this man, nothing was. Ruby ignored these feelings, she gave it all up to the man who kidnapped her.

**AN**

**Sorry this chapter was so short, no matter what I tried to do I found no way to make it longer **

***A look into my head as I was writing this:*  
>Should they have sex? They should. No they shouldn't. They totally should... okay they should<strong>

**Chapter 9 is written, I only need to edit somethings :D**

**If you see any spelling or grammar mistakes please let me know, I'll try to fix them. **

**Thank you for reading c:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

There was a pounding pain in Ruby's head when she woke up the next morning. The first thing she noticed was that her head was pounding in head, she didn't even remember drinking that much. Whatever it was she had been drinking must have been really strong. The next thing she realized was that she was very much naked next to a very much naked Roman. Did she really? She couldn't have. She did and it slowly came back to her in pieces, then all at once.

Ruby looked down at Roman, who was still sleeping peacefully. Ever so carefully she got out of bed, picked up her clothes and went into her room. A quick shower, she told herself. The shower took a lot longer then she expected. Laying on the tile floor of the shower she came to realization with herself, she was in fact in love with Roman Torchwick.

~O~

He hadn't felt Ruby leave the bed, he hadn't heard the door shutting or the water running. He woke up at what must have been at least noon. His hangover almost already gone, he hadn't even drank that much. At least not as much as Red, who had finished off the bottle in under an hour. He was completely aware of what had happened last night, only a small ping of regret. Deep down he knew it was wrong, but he also didn't care. The girl was the one who had wanted it to happen, so he had let it happen. His phone rang from somewhere in the apartment when the realization hit him, he had to go to work. It took a great measure to bring himself out of the bed. He didn't see Ruby, so he left a note explaining how he had to work and couldn't wait to come back.

~O~

Ruby spent more time in her room the last few minutes then she had in the past month. It was something about being in a bed all alone had just felt so good. It was a pleasure she missed most of all. Three hours had passed her hangover had finally calmed down. A phone rang minutes later a door slammed. Roman must have left for work. She got up and found a note confirming that he had left, he couldn't wait to see her again. She couldn't wait to see him again either.

The door once again opened and closed from behind. She found Neo standing there, hands out ready to sign.

_I'm not mad but something tells me you had a choice to stay or go, you decided to stay?_

"Yes Neo, I stayed." Ruby felt herself roll her eyes "I'm happy here? What's so bad about that?"

_Nothing I was just wondering, I'm not mad just wondering. He hasn't told you everything, he probably never will._

"I can't blame him. Can you?"

_No, I've got to go Ruby. Have a nice day. _

"You too Neo." The women disappeared.

~O~

The note had lead Yang to yet another dark alley, the only difference this time was that she wasn't surprise to see Neo there. The girl had a note already drawn up and ready to go.

_I know where your sister is. She seems happy, but she only thinks she's happy. She's been convinced that you're dead and so are your teammates. Three days, seven A.M. we attack?_

"Why are you even helping me?" Yang asked generally confused as to why her worst enemy was helping her get her sister back.

_That bastard hurt me, so I'm going to hurt him. Are we going to attack or not? I really have some other stuff I should be doing right now. _

"Yes, we'll attack. Thanks Neo." Replied Yang

_Great meet me here six A.M. sharp_

Yang watched the girl tuck the notes into her pocket and vanish into thin air. Still unsure of what to think about this whole thing.

~O~

"Roman you're home!" He was greeted with Red jumping into his arms as soon as her closed the door. He pulled her closer.

"Something tells me my little Red had a good day?" He asked.

"I wouldn't say a good day, I had a hangover for most of it …" She lied "but, when it was over I go into the kitchen and find this really sweet note from a really sweet man. This note made me smile and I was wondering if maybe this man would like to go on another date anytime soon? Maybe like tonight? To one of my favorite spots this time?" She couldn't help but giggle.

"I think the man would love to go on another date to this girl's favorite spot." He kissed her forehead. "The man can't go tonight though. How about Friday again, four days from now?"

The girl whined into his shirt. "But … that's so long. Fine, have it your way then Roman." She gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

"So what do you want to do tonight? I mean other then leave the house?" He asked.

"Well I don't know about you, but there's this movie I really wanted to see and …" The slight cough from Roman cut her off.

"Oh come on Red, after what happened last night you just want to watch a movie?" His face turning into that of a twisted puppy dog face. His hands already finding their way under her shirt. Ruby giggled as his hands lightly traced her stomach.

"How about we do what I want to do, then we get to do what you want to do?" Her fingers wrapping around his belt loops, thumbs tracing the outline of his pants. Earning her a chuckle from him.

"Or we can try to watch the movie, but once I distract you enough we head to the bed and do a small repeat of last night."

"How would you even distract me?" She asked raising an eyebrow.

"Like this…" He said kissing down her collarbone, which was exposed by her low cut shirt.

"Fine, you've got yourself a deal. Turn on the movie." Roman put in the movie and quickly continued where he had left off. They were in bed before the previews even finished.

~O~

Ruby wasn't drunk this time, she remembered it all clearly after it happened. They both laid awake, not daring to say a word. She really wished that she had been sober the first time, it would've been much better that way. It was much better this way, both of them sober and knowing they didn't have to ask if the other one wanted what the other one received. Ruby looked to at the man next to her, she smiled as she climbed on top of him. She felt his hand find there way up her body to her waist, him laughing from under her.

"Red, as much as I'd love to, I'm to tired to do that again..." Her finger silenced him as it held itself in front of his mouth. Her hands cupped his face.

"Be quiet you, I don't want to do it again. I just wanted to tell you that I love you." She gave him a small kiss before climbing off of him and snuggling up to him. His head found her shoulder, his face smiled. He whispered it.

"I love you, too Ruby"

**AN**

**I meant to post sooner, but with the holidays I ran out of time to do anything so sorry for that.**

**I don't really have anything to say but that I'm almost done with chapter 10 so yay :D**

**As usual please tell me if you see any spelling or grammar mistakes and please review **


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer****: I do not own RWBY**

This time after waking up Ruby did not leave to take a shower, she stayed till Roman also woke up. It had been almost an hour till the man started to act lively again. "Morning Red. I have to tell you about this funny little dream I had last night." He turned and wrapped his arms around her. "I had this wonderful time with this wonderful girl, then after words she climbs on top of me and she tells me that she loves me… now I'm not so sure it was a dream after all. Was it a dream Red?" Roman felt his eyes gaze at the empty nothing of his ceiling. The girl in his arms took his head into her hands and forced him to look at her.

"That wasn't a dream…" She felt herself start to smile. "It hurts to believe you'd think it was a dream…" she mumbled as her face moved closer to his, kissing him lightly before leaving the bed.

"Where are you going Red?" She could almost feel the puppy face he was making at her. She turned around and faced him.

"I'm hurt so I'm going to get dressed and eat breakfast. When you decide to apologize, maybe I'll kiss you some more." Ruby swiftly left the room.

~O~

"Red, I'm sorry." Roman said for what seemed like the hundredth time. One time would have been enough for Ruby, but she was enjoying this way too much. She shook her head 'no' at him once again. "Come on Red," he said once again putting on his puppy dog face "please I'll do anything."

"Dance like a monkey, like you mean it too…" She pointed at a spot which she wanted him to dance in. He got up and awkwardly started to jump in place while his hands found there ways under his armpits and scratched. "You don't mean it …" She said crossing her arms and turning away. Behind her he sat down, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. He kissed her ear.

"I'm sorry Red"

Ruby felt herself melt under him. "It's okay, I guess…" she whispered, turning to meet his lips. At first kissing him softly, then growing more passionate as his tongue started slipping into her mouth. He pulled back and giggled. "I'm not sleeping with you again Roman … three nights in a row is asking too much. I never did get to finish my movie."

He sighed before turning away, putting on the movie where they left off. "Fine, let me know if you change your mind."

~O~

Neo walked into Juniors club, the club was busy as usual. She found Yang in a corner booth, Juniors men watching her like a hawk. Junior approached her before she made it half way to Yang's table.

"She said she's here to see you. Is that true or do I have to kill her?" He asked.

Neo simply pushed past him, she didn't have the time to stop and talk with anyone she couldn't trust. She slid into the booth and looked Yang up and down.

"Calm down, I came alone. Do you have what you promised me?" Yang looked almost calm, Neo wasn't fooled. She shook her head, slid Yang the folder containing the information as promised. "Thanks, is this all?" Neo once again shook her head. Both girls slide out of the booth and left.

~O~

There was yet another load knock on the door which woke Roman up. He had fallen asleep with Red in his bed. _She can sleep through anything, _He thought. Roman got up and stumbled to the door, only to once again find Junior there.

"What do you want Junior?" The anger in his voice clear.

"Why was Neo at my club tonight?"

"I… I don't know. I didn't tell her to go… why?"

"She was talking to your little girl's sister… I just wanted know if you knew why…" The confusion on Romans face was clear.

"I'll get Neo right over here and sort this out. You don't think she's been in contact with Red's sister? Telling her where she is?" Roman was reaching into his coat pocket and pulled out a small remote, he pressed a button.

"I don't know man…" Junior said as Neo appeared out of nowhere. She looked calm, until she saw Junior. Both men could see the fear in her eyes.  
>"So Neo, Junior here tells me you've been meeting up with Red's sister at Juniors club." It was a statement said as a question. "So, why would you be doing that?" He moved in closer to her, trapping her by the wall. The girl of course did not respond, she started to shake violently as Roman struck her across the face. "You've been telling her about her sister haven't you? That's how the brats found me, you told them where I'd be that night in the alley… didn't you?" It all became clear to him. The rage built up. He felt blind, like a fool. His body started to shake as he turned to Junior, his voice scary calm. "Junior, please leave as I put this bitch in her place …" Roman turned and wait for the door to close.<p>

The door closed, all was forgotten. It was between him and Neo now. The girl was against the wall, shaking violently as Roman began to scream at her. His cane laying blows on her from all directions.

"You stupid bitch! Did you not think you'd be caught? How dare you disobey your Master! That bitch is going to find Red and take her away from me!" A single twitch of her body was all the warning Roman got before she attacked him back. She lashed out, fist hitting whatever they could. He pinned her to the wall, no longer allowing her to do anymore damage. "I should kill you for this, lucky for you I'm in a good mood. Don't ever come back here again. He threw her on the floor, waiting for her to disappear like he knew she would. She didn't fight back, the door opened then closed.

~O~

Neo didn't feel the need to fight back, her job was done. She left, it was all up to Ruby now to put Roman in his place.

**AN **

**This chapter was a bitch to write, most of it was just filler. Anyways, I wasn't going to update for another two days or so but I said screw it so here is this chapter a few days early! Chapter 11 is ready to go as soon as I finish chapter 12 and that should be soon since I know EXACTLY what I want to happen (it may turn into 2 chapters, but we will see) With that I leave you to go write another chapter and edit some things that need editing. **

**As always let me know if you see grammar or spelling mistakes (does anyone else notice the spell/grammar check missing from the doc manger or is that just me?) and I'll try to fix them ASAP. As always please review, good or bad it keeps me writing this story. I HOPE YOU ALL HAVE A GOOD DAY :D**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer****: I do not own RWBY **

Ruby heard the knock at the door, she felt Roman get up but didn't bother to wake up. He could handle what was at the door. Then there was the feeling of the air being sucked out of the room, a small flash of light. Neo had entered the room, looking scared.

_What I did was all for you. Watch the truth before your eyes, the living room it's only a matter of time. _

She signed quickly. A small beeping sound, then Neo disappeared. Ruby silently got up, she hide in the hallway. Roman, Junior and Neo all stud there. Ruby couldn't catch all of the conversation, only bits and pieces. Junior left and Roman started to beat Neo with his cane screaming at her "You stupid bitch! Did you not think you'd be caught? How dare you disobey your Master! That bitch is going to find Red and take her away from me!"

Ruby was in shock, she'd never seen Roman act this way before. It scared her, she wanted to go back to their room, hide under the covers. It felt like the way it was when she was first brought to this place, a nightmare. A sudden bolt of courage caused her to walk up to Roman, who was currently hanging his head in shame.

"Roman, what was that about? What bitch is going to take me away from you?" Ruby was ready to dash, if needed. She dared get no closer than where she was.

"Red, go back to sleep. Please, now is not a good time." His voice was once again a scary clam. Ruby didn't back down.

"No Roman you're going to tell me now. What we're you talking about!" She screamed at him. She knew this wasn't the best idea but couldn't bother to care.

"You know what Red! I'm sorry. Okay? I'm sorry. The bitch is your sister, she's alive and looking for you. The night I came home drunk, I was almost beaten to death by your teammates!" He was yelling, tears streaming out of his eyes. He looked ashamed, but it all felt fake to Ruby.

"No, you're lying. She's dead. My teammates are dead." Her world was spinning, changing. _I was a fool to believe him, I'm an idiot. I gave everything to this man. _She found herself full of rage, she didn't care what he would do to her. "You fucking asshole! You used me! You lied! I gave you _everything! _Why! Do you honestly love me or did you just want to use me? Roman I'm so fucking done, I should have left you when I could!" Her face was red and tear stricken.

"I do love you, I don't want you to go back to your old life. If you want to leave I can't blame you. I'll stay out of your life forever…" His head twitched, as if he wanted to look up but couldn't.

Ruby felt her body move forward and sit next to him, all against her will. Her head leaned in close to his ear. Her voice shock as she spoke softly. "Fuck you." She kissed his cheek. She got up without looking behind her. Slowly she opened the door, she walked out. Once in the hallway she ran. She ran so fast she left rose petals in her trail. Great, he'd have something to remember her by.

~O~

"Fuck you" The words struck Roman hard. Her lips felt numb against his cheek. He heard her leave. He wanted to run after her, grab her and drag her back into bed. Tell her she had to stay, make her love him again but that was not an option. The only option he had was to let her go. Roman opened the door, hoping to find her there, begging for him to let her come back. He didn't, all he found were rose petals on the floor. He picked one up and went to his room. He cried into the bed. He had no broken her, she had broken him.

**AN**

**So sorry this chapter is so short, but no matter what I did I couldn't find a way to lengthen it so sorry. I once again and publishing this early because this time I managed to finish chapters 12 & 13! (Well 13 might be expanded slightly, most likely. Sorry I'm being a tease aren't I?) Anyways please tell me how you liked it and all the usual stuff. As always thank you for reading, I really hope you guys know how much it means to me. Till next time ... **


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

Ruby had no idea where she was going, she ran in one direction only to end up here. Back at Beacon. The gates loomed over her as if they were guillotines, ready for the kill if she crossed the border. Just as she was stepping passed that boarder, everything went black.

~O~

Ruby awoke in a room, everything white. For a brief second she thought she'd dreamt everything. She had not fallen in love with her kidnapper, it had been all a nightmare. It was still night one and she was handcuffed to a bed while Roman did whatever it was that Roman did while he left her alone.

Somewhat to her disappointment, she quickly realized it wasn't her original room of kidnapping but rather the nurse's office at Beacon.

"Well… welcome home sweetie. You've got a lot of explaining to do…." Said the nurse. An unnaturally skinny women, wrapped in a white tight fitting uniform, wearing a much too bright shade of lip stick. "But first, I have to make sure you're okay before they interrogate you. Follow my finger …" The women proceeds to move her finger in front of Ruby's face, watching her carefully. "I think you're fine. Ozpin wants to talk to you… I'll call him down."

Almost ten minutes later Ozpins was at the nurse's office and walking Ruby down a long hallway into an interrogation room. Both sat down at their respected sides, Ozpin sipped on his drink before he talked.

"Ruby, I understand you've been gone for almost two months, yes? Would you mind telling where you went?" Ruby flinched, she couldn't tell him what happened, and she couldn't tell anyone. Not even her head master.

"No, I can't tell you where I went…" A small voice told her not to talk, she'd give away too much if she did.

"And why not? Ruby what happened? I don't want to have to report that you ran away, that would mean you'd be expelled. I need an answer."

"No Ozpin, I didn't run away. I w… was kidnapped. "Tears fell down her face as she said it, she couldn't help it.

"Can you tell me who kidnapped you Ruby?"

"No, never. They let me go… I'll never see them in my life. They got what they wanted from me and now they've promised to stay out of my life forever… It's no big deal really…" His name was on her lips. She wanted to tell him who, but something held her back.

"Ruby, you do understand it is my job to keep my students safe? If there is a group of people kidnapping my students, I need to know about it. You come here, passed out and in new clothes after leaving for two months and you say it's no big deal? Why would you say that?" He continued to sip his drink, a look of concern growing on his face.

"Ozpin, I'm the only one they wanted. I can tell you that with great certainty. Now are you going to expel me or can I go back to my dorm. I'm sure my team would like to see me now." Ruby's tears dried, anger boiled inside.

"You may leave Ruby. Just know if there's anything you want to talk about you know where to find me." He started to get up and go for the door when Ruby called after him.

"Wait! Do you know anything about a girl named Neo disappearing?"

"I remember she disappeared sometime last year…. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just curious." She got up and left. Ruby walked straight to her dorm.

~O~

It being the middle of the night, there was no surprise that her teammates were asleep. Ruby didn't care and closed the door as if no one was even there. Her teammates woke up shocked, right in front of them was the missing Ruby Rose. Yang jumped down from her bed and hugged Ruby for a good minute before putting her down.

"Where the hell have you been? I've been trying to track you down! Don't scare me like that! What bastard do I have to kill?!" Yang's hair was growing brighter with each word. Ruby put her hands up and slowly backed away.

"Yang, calm down. The pers- people who kidnapped me are done with me. You won't see any of their faces ever again. Trust me. Now can I sleep now?" Ruby tried to walk to her bed only to be blocked off by Yang.

"No. Tell me who it was."

"Yang, it's over. It's all over now, you don't need to worry anymore…"

"Ruby…" Blake moved closer to her "please tell us who. We've been looking for you this whole time. You say it's over but who's to stop them from doing this again? How can we be sure, if not you then someone else maybe."

Around Ruby everyone sounded like a broken record. Only asking who it was that had taken her, telling her it was import to know who, not asking if Ruby was even okay. The only thing anyone wanted was revenge on the person she had fallen in love with. A million thoughts hit her at once, she became mad. Mad at Roman for lying to her, causing her life to fall apart. Mad at her teammates for not finding her. Mad at Ozpin for not asking if she was okay before interrogating her.

"You know what? No one has asked me if I was okay since I got back! I'm such an idiot for coming back! For thinking my life could be normal!" Each girl back away from Ruby as if she was a bomb, waiting for her to detonate. Moments of silence followed, Ruby moved towards her bed. "It's been a long day, I want to get some sleep. Can I get some sleep please?" Ruby asked to particularly nobody as she laid down and turned to face the wall. She could almost feel the other girls as they watched her, reluctantly crawling back into their beds.

Ruby had to admit: it was weird being back home for an abundance of reasons. The first was that the dorm room felt as if it was closing in on her. She was not welcomed back, she was a liar. Too many secrets that could never be told. The next was that she was alone in bed. As much as she hated to admit it, she missed having Romans warm body next to hers. There was a strange comforting thought when he was next to her: she was safe with him. Ruby's thoughts twisted and turned. Sleep did not come easy.

~O~

The door was dark, she couldn't even see her hands. A door opened behind her allowing a large rectangle of light to enter the room. She didn't bother to look behind her as a large shadow of a man appeared. A gut feeling told her who it was, there was no need to check. The door closed and the man moved closer in the small room. The walls began to close. The sound of water filled her ears. The man grabbed her hair. _Good little flower_, his voice always his voice. His arm began to move her head towards the water. _Why are you making me do this to you? Why!_ Her face was now in the water. Air, she needed air. Seconds of being held down till the hand released her. She came up gasping for air. She was only greeted by the darkness. Everything had seemed to reset.

~O~

Ruby woke up gasping for air. It was only a dream, she told herself. It had felt so real to her. Freaked out she got up and headed for the door. Before she knew it she was in the courtyard. The fresh air seemed to make it easier to think. She walked in no particular direction, whichever way her feet seemed to take her really. As she walked two things became clear: life was never going to be the same again, more importantly she could never tell anyone what happened while she was gone. Not another living soul.

**AN**

**Ending a story is harder then I thought...  
>Anyways, I've <strong>**officially finished the story it's only a matter of time and uploading and editing and stuff.  
>I have nothing else to say other then Thank you and please review and tell me if you see any major mistakes. I finally got around to editing some mistakes found in the last couple of chapters so YEAH :D<br>Also I feel like I should point out that I should be sleeping, but since I'm not and it's literally almost midnight (one minute) and I want to upload this tomorrow (today now) ... I guess you should find yourselves lucky? Well enjoy XD**

**Till next time... **


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

To be completely honest, Ruby was stupid for walking in the middle of the night not paying attention to where she was going. She found herself in an alley, staring at the ground. Very much lost. Had she been paying attention, she would have noticed a man up ahead and she would not have walked into him. Gently she bounced off the man before nervously speaking.

"Sor-sorry. I didn't mean …" She hadn't looked up, she hadn't noticed.

"Red, its fine." He simply walked around her, not bothering to stop. She could almost feel the stone cold look on his face as he kept walking. Her head poked up.

"Wait!" He didn't, just kept walking. "I mean it Roman stop! Please!" This time he stop and turned. His face just as she had thought, it was stone cold. A cigar lite in his mouth.

"What do you want Red? I've got a job to do soon… I really don't want to stick around to hurt you again. It might actually kill me this time." The words, they seemed to be falling from his mouth now, maybe they were she couldn't tell.

"Roman, my life is ruined now. I want things to go back to normal… but they can't. Everyone wants to know who kidnapped me but I can't bring myself to tell them who. I meant what I said, I still do." Thoughts, a million of them a second, filled her head. _I should run, I can't run. This isn't right, this is the truth. I want my life back, I want him back. _She was tired of crying, but she couldn't fight it this time. Once again tears fell from her face. Through the haze of her tears she thought she could see some of his.

"Things won't ever be the same!" He must have snapped inside him.

"I know that! I just want … I don't know what I want. I know I want to go to Beacon and study. I've wanted that for my whole life, but now I want something else. I want you in my life." She was also snapping. Each word growing louder as she spoke. An idea came to mind. She walked close to him. Her hands cupping his cheeks, he was clearly trying not to touch her. "Screw your work… come with me. I want to show you something." Her hands slid down his body, straight into his hands. She didn't wait for an answer she just started walking.

~O~

Almost an hour of walking had brought them here. A seemingly abandoned park. A lone swing set sat in the middle of the grass. Ruby led Roman to it and sat down. He soon followed her example. With the combined weight of the both of them it almost seemed like the thing was about to snap, Ruby didn't seem to care. There was a long silence before Roman spoke.

"So Red, out of all the places in the world you could take me why here?" Both refused to look at each other.

"Remember how just the other day I asked you if we could go to my favorite place on a date? Well welcome to my favorite place." Her arms gestured to the land around her.

"The other day? That was almost three days ago?" He looked at her in concern.

"I passed out once I got back to Beacon, maybe more for more than one day? I don't know it doesn't matter. The point is this is my favorite place. My mother always took me here to play, or at least that's what Yang says. After my mom died, Yang always took me here to play. Almost two years ago this park closed. I know the gate says to keep out but I don't care, I still come here." Roman snickered next to her. "What's so funny?"

"Sorry for laughing, you're opening up to me… it's just the idea of you breaking the law in any way that I find funny." He started to actually laugh out loud.

"Excuse me Roman but I do believe I drank under age _and_ have a boyfriend who's way over my age." She couldn't help it, she laughed too.

"Roman… is there any chance we could make it work? I mean …." The words, they were unexpected even as she said them.

"Maybe some chance Red ... maybe…"

Ruby didn't remember how, but she found herself kissing Roman. Leaning closer and closer trying to close the gap between them. She could feel how desperate he was as he kept pulling her in. She pulled away first.

"I don't think I can live without you…" She whispered it between gasping for breath. His hand ran through her hair. Ruby could feel her eyes water. He kept running his hand through her hair, trying to calm her down.

"Shh. Shh. We can make it work somehow." He kissed her forehead. "Maybe you should head back before they think I've kidnapped you again." Ruby somehow manage to laugh, a small sad laugh.

"Maybe you should just kidnap me again." She once again kissed him. Only now did she realize how much she truly had missed him. "I should head back. Met me here tomorrow night?"

"Yes, I'll do that Red." They held hands as they walked out of the park. At the gate they shared another quick kiss, stolen just for the two of them. They went their separate ways.

**AN**

**Gosh, a park. What could be more cheesy then a park? I don't know I couldn't think of anything else that would fit with Ruby's character. Again sorry for this chapter for being so short, I just knew exactly what I wanted to happen. Anyways one more chapter, then probably a super long AN where I'll just ramble on about how much I'm thankful for anyone who read the story and/or talk about what this story started off as and what it became. Anyways now I'm just rambling. (totally did not just sit around waiting for midnight so I could post this without breaking my rule of posting one chapter a day...) Till the next update...**

**Ya'll know the drill by now (hopefully)**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY**

**~One Week Later~**

Ruby quickly fell into the flow of her new life. Most of her time and energy started with avoiding her team in ways they wouldn't seem to notice. _I slept in too late _or _I couldn't sleep so I got up early. _None of her teammates wanted to question Ruby since she still hadn't seemed stabled enough to talk to since her return, not that Ruby minded. It was all the more excuse not to talk to them. At lunch she'd manage small talk but anything more she'd find an excuse to stop talking.

Her classes were another story, there was no getting out of them. One hour, each day of the week, she had to meet with a different teacher for make-up work. After the hour was up, she'd often burry herself in books in the library or do basically anything to avoid her teammates and friends.

Today she found herself in Professor Port's classroom, watching the clock. It wasn't fair she had to make up all her work, it wasn't her fault that she had been kidnapped. Ruby thoughts wondered to what she'd be doing now if she was still in Romans apartment. She could be kissing him or if he was gone she could be cooking. Anything seemed better then 'listening' to Professor Port ramble on for an hour. Only ten more minutes till she got out and met Roman under the bridge as she had promised him last time she had met him.

Ten minutes later she found herself running out of the room only to be met by her teammates.

"Ruby, we're worried about you… have you been avoiding us lately?" Weiss asked, blocking Ruby's way.

"No… no of course not." She said quickly, too quickly. Avoiding them was the easiest thing to do, if she didn't something might slip out that wasn't supposed to.

"Yes you have!" Yang snapped "You won't tell us anything that happened while you were gone, you won't spend time with us. We want to make sure you're okay." She looked hurt by the fact that her little sister was hiding something from her.

"Fine." Ruby groaned as she rolled her eyes. "We'll do something tougher tomorrow night, I have something to do tonight."

"Like what? Leave again?" Blake asked, her eyes narrowing in on Ruby. Leaving, three out of five nights. That was something they were not supposed to know about. Both Yang and Weiss looked surprised. Of course Blake knew, there was just no bullshitting Blake.

"Listen Ruby," Weiss spoke up. "I'm tired of stepping on eggshells when I'm around you. Something clearly happened that you're not telling us about. I respect that if you don't want to talk about it. Just stop avoiding us." The ice queen crossed her arms, twisted in an over dramatic fashion and walked away. Blake followed suit, leaving only Ruby and Yang in the hall.

"Ruby, why have you been leaving? Be honest, please. I'm so tired of all this bullshit. I just want to know the truth." Ruby couldn't tell if Yang was about to explode from anger or cry.

"Yang – I… I can't explain. When I was kidnapped, something changed. Someone I hated turned into something else…. I just… I…" No words could come to mind. She had already said too much and she was already starting to fear her sister because of it.

"Ruby is it drugs? I can help you … I can…. Please sis… I don't know what's going on. I want to protect you but I can't. Now I find out you've been leaving and I just…." Tears fell from her eyes. Yang fell to her knees.

"Yang, please it's only been a week. Maybe someday I'll be able to tell you what happened but for now I can't. It's not safe for me to tell you everything. I meant what I said … tomorrow we'll do something tougher as a team. I guess I have been avoiding you guys a lot lately…I have to go now. I'll see you later tonight okay?" Ruby didn't wait for an answer, she was already late enough. Ruby side stepped her sister and kept walking on.

"Okay… okay. Just be safe." She heard from behind her. She heard Yang get up, but not walk away.

~O~

Sneaking out had been the hardest part. As she walked away she could see three figures watching her from their dorm window. She wrapped her hood around her tighter, she didn't like being watched. She just hoped she wasn't being followed.

Ruby crawled under the bridge to find it just as cold as it was last time. She saw the lighted cigar before anything else. She walked up to Roman and crawled into his lap. There was a long silence till she whispered.

"I missed you. This is so much harder than it should be…." His hand was stroking her hair.

"I thought we agreed Red, it's going to be hard. No matter what we'll try to work it out." Ruby took the cigar from his mouth and put it out in the ground next to him. She let it slid between her fingers and down into the river. Her arms were around his neck as she pulled him into a hug, never wanting to let go. After a long time she pulled back and gently kissed him on the cheek.

"My team wants to spend time with me, I've been avoiding them and they're onto me. Blake somehow figured out I've been leaving. I just don't know if I can do it… are you sure you can't just kidnap me again?" She put on her best puppy dog face and she giggled slightly. 'Can you kidnap me again' it was a running joke, which he refused to laugh at. He shook his head slightly.

"I can't do that to you… you know that."

"But you've done it before…" she trailed off. This conversation, they must have had it at least a thousand times now.

"That's before I fell in love with you." He said his hands cupping her cheeks, pulling her in for a kiss. She giggled as she pulled back. Ruby put her head on his chest, both of them enjoyed the silence.

"You know… I love it when you say that?" She said.

"Say what?" He asked.

"That you fell for me, that you love me. I love when you say that."

"Why do you love when I say?" He said, pulling her back so that he could look at her face.

"Because I love you and it reminds me that I'm not totally crazy for loving you if you love me back…" She said, though there really wasn't a way she could explain it.

"I don't unders-" He was cut off by Ruby kissing him. He kissed back.

They both sat there for what could have been hours before one of them noticed that the sun was starting to come up.

"Red I think we should get going." The girl had fallen asleep in his arms.

"Huh, look at that. The sun. Goodbye Roman thank you for last night." She began to get up as a thought came to mind. "Roman what happens if we see each other and like, have to fight." She stretched. When her arms returned to her sides, he took her hand into his. He leaned down and whispered so only she could hear.

"I'll be the little coward and run. If I can't run, we pretend to fight and make it look real too. If your teammates or whoever hurt me act like you don't care. I won't mind, trust me." He got back up, her hand still in his.

"Okay" She whispered while looking up at him. That she could do.

They walked out from under the bridge and onto their separate ways again. Next time they would meet in the park.

~O~

Ruby arrived at her dorm, thankfully before her teammates woke up. She crawled into her bed. Everything seemed to be right for the first time since she got back. She'd fix the way things were with her team, she'd find a way to continue to see Roman. Things were going to be just fine. With that thought, she fell asleep.

**~END~**

**AN**

**Gosh, I am not good at endings. Am I? I don't know.**

***The next chapter is purely an AN so if you really don't care, then you may avoid reading it. (I don't want you to waste your time)**

***For those of you wondering what happened to Neo, I like to think that she had some sort of secret life even while she was with Roman so she just kinda fell back on that, though feel free to think as you wish.**

***Some people asked if there would be a squeal: Before I would have said: No way. Now I'm actually thinking about it... to be honest I have no idea. If I can think of an idea that works my answer is: Hell Yeah! (But that might not happen, please don't get your hopes up or anything. Also I'm writing another [rosewick] story currently so any sequels will come out after said story is done.)**

***THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IT MEANS SO MUCH C:**

**THIS MAY BE THE LAST CHAPTER BUT I'M STILL NOT THE BEST WRITER SO IF YOU SEE ANY MISTAKES PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND PLEASE REVIEW( I DON'T KNOW WHY I'M SCREAMING ((MAYBE I'M EXCITED)) SO PLEASE DON'T ASK)**

***I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE THE BEST DAY EVER**

**((Why does it hurt to end this story? ;-;))**

**EDIT:**

**I have in fact started posting a sequel: Captured Criminals! Woot! Check it out if you wanna! Haha bye bye now **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is a pure author's note where I just talk about the story. **

**(I'll probably come back and delete it later, I just want to talk for a little)**

**You have been warned.**

So you actually care as to what this story was supposed to be, well I'm here to tell you. Somehow it started with the idea of Roman and Ruby meeting in an alley. Yes, I'm being serious. I quickly realized that wouldn't work because the solution was too simple: Ruby can just stop walking in alley ways in the middle of the night. Somehow this idea found its way into the end of the story. My next idea was that Roman kidnaps Ruby and maybe finds a way to hypnotize her using some sort of dust potion thing. Once she's hypnotized he uses her to fight against her team. I soon dismissed this idea because I didn't think that Ruby wouldn't have her free will. I also realized I lacked the writing skill to rewrite Ruby into a mindless slave. (Maybe one day I will have the skill, if I do maybe I'll try to write the fic I do have in mind).This is actually where Neo came along, the idea that she had been broken and Roman thinking he could do it again with Ruby. I wasn't actually planning on writing the fic until the idea that maybe Roman comes home a little drunk one night and confessing things to Ruby came along. Somehow from there I said "I can make that work" so I went with it and started writing.

One unused idea was that Roman fell in love with Neo's sister. That Ruby would never be a replacement for her no matter how much Roman tried to make it that way. However, I scrapped that idea because I didn't feel like I could make it work. Thus Neo simply just wanted revenge on the man who stole her life away from her. There was also the idea that Neo always grew close with the other girls that Roman had kidnapped. I decided against it because that would have taken the story nowhere.

The ideas for endings are as follows:

*Yang storms in and find them: Scrapped because I couldn't think of what happened after she finds them

*The other girls Roman kidnapped save Ruby: this idea was a quick one that I honestly couldn't find going anywhere.

*Ruby runs away from Beacon: Scrapped because she would have ran back to Roman, who she was pissed at and he wouldn't have taken her back

*Ruby gets expelled because she won't tell what happened: Though I hinted at it, it was scrapped because what would happen is listed above

As wrote chapter 13 I thought 'I should have told this story from Neo's point of view' then I realized that wouldn't work at all since she's only in the story about 30% of the time. (I don't know why I feel the need to include that detail, I just do…) I also had the idea that team RWBY follows Ruby to Roman on the last night, but made them watch because I want the trust to start building up between Ruby and her team. As far as Neo using Sign Language, I usually don't like having characters that don't actually use Sign Language as a form of communication to use it. I made it an exception because we don't actually know how Neo communicates. I also don't like to write out parts in Sign Language because I know I'm messing up the ASL grammar, but I don't want to make it harder on the reader. Also since there are multiple forms of Sign Language and they probably all have different grammar I didn't want to make it exclusively ASL. Also I do realize that Ruby's attachment to Roman happened kind of fast, I tried to extend that it as much as possible. Sorry about that. There was something else I was going to say… I can't remember now. sigh oh well. Anyways anyone who bothered to read this: Thanks.

Since you bothered to read this here's a reward (of sorts):

I'll probably be writing another story. _**Probably. **_If I do write this story you get to see the first little idea bubble. (I feel like it's been done before… why do I feel like it's been done before?)

Romans a student at Beacon. His family is rich and stuff like that. A lot of characters are moved to fit the template I'm laying out. Ex: Cinder and Roman are siblings. Blake and Adam are also siblings. Romans team is team JARN (yeah, I couldn't think of anything else. If that's some offensive word or term: someone please let me know... please. It was originally team JANT but... Torchwick isn't actually Romans first name... yeah) ANYWAYS: Roman and Ruby meet and it's just cute dating stuff. I may make it to where they get into some sort of fight and break up only to meet as adults or something. Like I said, it's still up in the air.

(Quick update: I totally have not started working on the second chapter of that story since I wrote this note... not at alllllllllllllll... ((I hope you picked up on my sarcasm there, just saying)))

That's all I got so far, that's why it's a _**PROBABLY**_. (This story basically started out this way so...) Anyways it'd be rated T and be a lot sweeter than this story ever was. (I can hear everyone groaning for me to not write another story already) This story would be in first person, for a change.

I'm just rambling now. I should probably sleep, or start on that story either way…. I just want to say once again:

THANK YOU

Peace out till I write again or whatever XD


End file.
